The Beginning Of Life
by Too-Jel.Too-Reem
Summary: Scenes from Scorpius and Rose's pregnancy. Well, Rose's. Might be mixed up.


_**One month.**_

She's crouched over the toilet seat and trying to hold a stick under her while not urinating all over her hand.

Nice, she thinks.

When she's done she turns it over straight away. Because she doesn't think she's ready yet.

She's not ready to see the results of this because whatever this little piece of plastic says could change her life forever.

And with the fact that she's only 17 she's not sure if that'll be in a positive way.

She walks out the door and pushes the stick to Scorpius.

He looks repulsed. "I don't wanna hold a stick with your piss on it."

Charming as ever.

She rolls her eyes and does it herself.

And when she see's the results her body shuts down and her mind goes into shock.

She hasn't registered yet even though two lines is positive, right?

Right. But her mind's blank and she looks up at Scorpius with this horrified look on her face.

"Well?"

She opens her mouth but her throats dry and tears prick in her eyes at the pain of her throat tightening.

"Rose?"

"Rose will you speak?"

"Fuck it Rose hand it over." He almost growls at her.

"Positive" is all she manages to choke out and its in a silenced whisper and she's not sure if she's said it out loud or not.

But his shocked face assures her he heard.

It's not like they're together.

They're friends. With benefits.

He's her cousins best friend and she can't stand him. Except in bed. Then they get along like a house on fire.

But she can't raise a child with him.

Because he hooks up with every girl she knows and he's bedded half her families female population.

And she's going to be something great. She's not sure what but she's getting out of England and she's going to be great.

How does she do that with a baby?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**6 months.**_

They've been getting on better.

Maybe.

She still nags him until he feels suicidal and he still winks at random girls and puts his finger phone to his ear trying to get some.

They're not together. But she's forbidding him seeing other girls.

And for some reason he's okay with it. He doesn't really need to because he's with her 24/7 and they're actually having fun.

She's feeding him Ben and Jerrys and they're watching re-runs of My Wife And Kids and sitting on his sofa while she tries 1 million different positions trying to get comfy and he pretends to fall asleep when she tells him about his day and her smacking his arm while they both act like they're not really bothered and nothings wrong.

Nobody wants to talk about it.

3 months to go.

Maybe he should suggest some names?

Or if she wants a boy or a girl?

But she's not maternal.

She doesn't really care for kids and she's impatient and snappy with them.

He does the talking.

When he's sure she's sleeping he'll talk to bump and rub Rose's belly.

And when she thinks he's not around she'll sing sappy songs to bump and cross her arms protectively over bump.

_**3 months.**_

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"For what?"

"Why do you care?"

"I want stuff."

"Fine."

"I want a chocolate cake, biggest you can find. Pots and pots of Ben and Jerrys ice-cream, any will do. I want carrots and kit-kat bars. Hm, and some ketchup."

Her cravings were crazy. And he knew full well as soon as he got home she'd heap carrots on a plat with a dollop of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream and dip carrots into it and drink ketchup as if it was a 7-Up.

He muttered something about not being made of money and stupid pregnancy cravings before walking out.

She smiled after him, wearily rubbing her hand over bump.

"Don't be like 11 pound ok? Be one of those tiny babies that takes no effort to push out."

She swears she feels a kick.

Do they even do that at 3 months?

She doesn't know anything about this pregnancy or mother shit. But maybe when bump comes out she doesn't have to call her bump it might all come more easy.

She grins when Scorpius comes in with a huge chocolate cake, 3 pots of Ben and Jerry's, a packet of carrots and kit-kats and some Heinz ketchup.

He always did what this high maintenance girl said.

Even if they weren't together and he didn't really have to.

He liked the grin on her face.

And when he hands her the carrots she breaks down crying.

"I'm so fat!" She wails.

"DON'T FEED ME EVEN MORE. DO I LOOK LIKE A WHALE TO YOU? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

Any other teenage boy would have probably ran a mile.

But he pulls her into an awkward hug thing which she deepens into a comfortable lying with her head on his lap kind of thing while she reaches her hand up to play with blonde scrappy bits of his perfect hair.

And her loose red curls sprawl all over his lap.

He's almost certain he can hear a faint "I love you" before her eyes are closed and her breathing heavies.

He smirks. "Love you too Red."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**8 months**_

"So close Scorp"

"Do you think maybe we should talk baby names, Red?"

"No. I don't wanna talk about it."

"You brought it up." He huffs.

"I'm talking about the Eurovision! They were so damn close to getting through!"

"Whatever."

A couple of minutes later when she notices he's made a point of moving further away from her and refusing to look at her she gives in.

He always buys her her crave foods so she'll do it.

Talk about parenting shit like she actually knows what she's doing.

"What kind of names do you like?"

He grins.

"Esther?"

"No." She says sharply.

After a million more names neither of them can settle on she says softly, "maybe we should leave it until we actually see bump."

He nods.

"Which would you prefer?"

"I don't care."

"Same."

"Are you scared, Red?"

"Nope, what about you, Blondie?"

"You know me, fearless." He winks.

She's not buying it though. And he's probably not buying her either.

"I'm scared shitless" she manages

"Glad I'm not the only one."

And the second the open up to each other and let each other in it's like they become either others sex appeal because this is how bump was even made.

Her admitting sometimes she feels weak and him telling her he gets with girls because he hates himself, if that even makes sense.

And his lips are crashed down onto hers and teeth and clashing and tongues getting bit.

Rough. How she likes it.

And when hours later her over-sized self rolls out of the bed and goes to shower she calls out to him from the bathroom.

"We would be good together."

"We should give it a go. For the baby."

"Yeah, the baby."

"I like you Red."

"You're not that bad yourself Blondie."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Birth.**_

"Oh my fucking god. Scorp do not come in. This is so embarrassing what the fuck I just wet myself."

"Rose let me in."

"No, I need to pee some more, I can't believe I just- OW"

"LET ME IN!"

She makes it to the door and fumbles with the lock.

"You're having the baby."

"Now?" Her eyes look scared confused and maybe, _hopefully _happy all at the same time.

"Now." He laughs. And he breathes a sigh of relief when she laughs along nervously with him.

He's got the first taxi to the hospital and she's not crying.

He rarely sees her cry.

She's puffing and shouting abuse at his. But that's just normal Rose.

"STEP ON IT" she's yelling at the driving and all he can do it nervously tell her to shut up and mutter sorrys to the taxi driver who looks semi amused.

When they arrive they realize the have no money.

He looks at the driver with huge eyes.

"It's okay kid. Good luck" he says it with a wink and he's gone.

And Scorpius is laughing with joy and dragging her and bump inside the hospital.

He's yelling for a nurse to come.

And then they're in a room which is unnaturally white and it's hurting his eyes.

He's busy protecting his sensitive eyes when he feels a sharp pain in his hand go up through his wrist.

It's Rose.

He wouldn't be surprised it the bitch broke his hand.

She's in pain. Greater pain than she's ever felt and Scorpius's hand is sweaty and clammy against hers and she's screaming and yelling at anyone who dares look at her.

And nurses are telling her they heads out and she's telling them to fuck off because she doesn't care.

Which Scorpius thinks is irrational because obviously she does.

And when finally Rose's screaming turns into short breaths an even louder wail comes from a tiny body.

Well, the nurses clarify him as 10 pounds so its not like he's tiny.

Him. Bump was a him.

His son.

And the nurses wrap him up and hand him to her and he see's she's crying. She looks beautiful and innocent and very sweaty.

"We could name him Draco" she looks up at him.

"I don't think Mr. Weasley would be too pleased if we did that." He smirks.

"Who cares?"

"I prefer Nathan anyway."

"Nathan…" She says it slowly and the baby in her arms looks up at her, responding.

"I love it" she says.

For a girl who thought she'd hate this.

Thought this was the end of her life, she was so stupid. Because as she looked down at her baby, and her Blondie. Yes _her _Blondie. It seemed like her life was just beginning.

**Ok love, hate?**

**Whatever. This is my first Harry Potter fic lol. And I got this inspiration while eating ben and jerry's and showing a pillow up my top wondering what pregnant life would be like.**

**I might continue? With them as actual parents and Nathan growing up?**

**Not sure yet. **


End file.
